


Continent Meeting

by UnknownUncut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Oceania is friends with all the continents, Personification of continents, The nations are only mentioned, continents used their human names some of the time, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: A normal, yearly meeting starts with Oceania arriving, taking out her ear buds to listen to some music, and wait for the others to arrive. They been doing this for so long that Oceania knows how and when each of the continent are going to arrive.





	Continent Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The dragonfly it ran away; But it came back with a story to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188912) by [UnknownUncut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut). 



> I done something with the continents before and I wanted to come back to them and do something else with them and so this was born. I wanted to do something with them all and give a little more inside information about the continents so I hope I did it well. Hope you enjoy.

Oceania, or Jamie, rolls on her heels, her ear buds blasting her favourite song of the week, as she awaits for the other continents to show up. Frankly, it’s normal for her to be there first and shortly after is Asia or Jinn.

“Good morning Oceana,” Jinn said with his calming personality like always. The Asian continent is dress in clothes that Jamie guess that China had picked out for the continent to wear for today’s meeting.

“Morning Asia,” she smiles happily at him as the continent head through the doors into the meeting room. He’s likely setting up for the meeting or read the new manga that Japan gave him.

She hums to the new song that started playing. She never minds not talking to anyone since they be all talking during the meeting anyways. However she does like to talk to Europe, or Edward.

The European walks around the corner and stops before her, “good morning Jamie, I hope you are having a lovely morning?”

“You had breakfast at Germany’s place again, did you?” Oceania said as she takes out a granola bar out of her bag and held it out to the continent.

“Sadly yes, however you are a life saver, my dear” Edward takes the bar, place a kiss to her cheek, before heading into the meeting room.

Oceania frowns, she didn’t want this song to play. She takes out her phone and shuffles through her playlist. Something about this song just makes her sad, and she doesn’t have to be sad, well not today at least.

“Hey Oceana, what’s you listening too?” ask North America, or Jade.

“Every time we touch, something that the boys showed me a while back.” Jamie shrugs and puts her phone away. Jade chuckles, nudging the other continent before heading into the meeting room.

“My brother is running a little late but he’ll show up!”

Oceania nods her head and nods her head along with the new song on the playlist. It’s normal for Jade and her brother to come at different times since South America is normally talking to Africa, making it so the two come at the same time.

“How you do it?” ask South America, or Sebastián, as he and Africa, or Asha, round the corner.

“Easy, lizards are normally kept warm, so show them warmth and they’ll start treating you with respect.” Asha pat Sebastián’s shoulder before she headed into the meeting room, making sure to wave to Oceania.

“Right,” he wrote down what Asha had said into his notebook that he normally carries around.

Oceania shakes her head, moving to the right some, as South America walks past her.

This what normally happens when Africa and South America hangs out when heading to the meeting. Sebastián ask Asha something but she gives him so weird answer and he believes him, probably because one of Africa’s answers worked out and now he believes her.

Finally it leaves Antarctica, or Ann and Arctic, two halves of the same whole. Rumors has it that they were one super continent before their father General Winter split them up fearing that they be more powerful than him. Oceania giggles softly at that rumor, remembering reading when Canada came to visit Australia.

That nation really cares about Antarctica even though not having any direct ties to the continent.

“We can-”

“The last time we did that the whole place was neon blue for a month.”

“Okay but-”

“Frost giants.”

Oceania looks up and happily waves at the two siblings, a cold, sharp air surrounds them but calms when they spot Oceania standing there.

“Oceana you know you don’t have to wait for everyone, right?” ask Ann.

“Of course but I like greeting all of you, so I know we are still friends.” Jamie shrugs, she tells them this every meeting.

“We’ll always be friends for the rest of our time, now let’s get this meeting started before Jade-” Arctic got cut off due to a loud crash and some yelling “-puts a hole into the wall.”

Ann hooks an arm with Jamie and the two head inside with Arctic following after.

This is a normal, yearly meeting for the continents which is nothing compared to the nation’s monthly meetings but they make it work. Being continents isn’t easy but they make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> If something feels off in wording or I got anything wrong, please tell me and I'll change it to make it better. Thanks for reading.


End file.
